


Dirty Little Secret

by peblezQ



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Extended Scene, Funny but in a twisted sort of way, Horror, IT 2019, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Musical References, Not A Fix-It, Pennywise (IT) Being an Asshole, Psychological Horror, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 05:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20577260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peblezQ/pseuds/peblezQ
Summary: Just an extended version of the Dirty Little Secret musical number scene in IT Chapter 2. Super short, kinda funny in a twisted sort of way, and - uh - spoiler warning for IT Chapter 2.





	Dirty Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> I saw IT 2 on Thursday, and again yesterday. I was struggling to come up with an original Fix-It fic that hasn't been done yet, so have this extended musical number scene that nobody asked for, instead.

Richie looks up at the Paul Bunyeon statue, his heart free-falling as he catches the gaze of that gross old clown holding an extravagant array of balloons bunched up into the shape of a three-dimensional diamond. Richie stares, frozen like the statue before him as Pennywise’s red lips nearly split its face in two; its grin growing wider as it makes eye contact with the trash-mouthed man.

“You like games, Richie?” Pennywise asks, his voice as grating as ever and his laugh as cartoonish in the most twisted way possible. Richie just gulps, unable to move or speak. “How about _ Street Fighter_? Or how about _ Truth Or Dare_? You’ll never pick truth, though, will you Richie?” Pennywise rambles on, his laugh growing more maniacal as he stands up on the statue’s shoulder, leaning down and still holding the balloons up with a sinister smirk. 

"Jesus…" Richie mutters under his breath, his eyes widening in terror.

“I know why, Richie! I know your _ dirty little secret!_” Pennywise says with an unsettling joyous tone that sends shockwaves of chills through Richie's veins.

“Oh fuck,” Richie croaks out, finally gasping for air and nervously stepping back one step. Pennywise takes a slow, graceful step off of the statue and floats down like _ Mary-fucking-Poppins _ as an arranged Orchestra piece begins playing from no discernable musical source. Richie stumbles backwards, watching with dismay as reality warps into a harshly saturated, almost cartoon-like look as the music gets louder.

“I know your dirty little secret!” Pennywise sings in his cartoonish gravelly clown-voice, causing Richie’s heart to unpromptedly beat in time with the music.

“Shit-fuck-shit,” Richie mutters to himself in terror as Pennywise lands with the utmost grace - as a character from an old Disney film would - before letting go of its flock of balloons.

Pennywise begins to dance, repeating, “I know your dirty little secret,” in tune with the music; its voice as grating as a rock being dragged on a chalkboard. As cliche as that sounds in Richie’s head, it’s the only simile his mind can make in his horror-clouded mind as he watches Pennywise dance around in front of him. It taunts him by never actually getting too close to the trembling man.

“You see, Richie - I see your dreams - They turn to nightmares, filled with means - to an end, you see, but do not fret - I know your truth, your dirty secret!” Pennywise punctuates the end of his verse with a growl-like giggle, leaving Richie in distress as he begins rapidly blinking, silently urging the clown away.

“Don’t you dare leave me so soon - I know you know how at late noon - You dream oh dream of a faceless toy - Oh Trashmouth Richie’s in love with a--”

“Stop!” Richie shrieks, his eyes wide and his hands trembling as he watches Pennywise cackle. Richie closes his eyes, grabbing his head.

“With which you can see - The truth comes to be--”

“--It’s not real,” Richie starts to mumble under his breath, ignoring Pennywise’s horrific tune.

“Oh poor pathetic Richie - Is in love with the wheezing--”

“--It’s not real,” Richie continues to mumble like a matra, his eyes still tightly squeezed shut. “It’s not real -” The music begins to fade. “It’s not real -” Richie feels the wind again and hears the birds chirping in the distance. “It’s not real -” Richie feels his heartbeat no longer hammering in his chest. “It’s not real…” Richie’s breathing finally calms into a controlled sigh.

Richie takes another soothing breath before opening his eyes.

_**“Boo!”**_ Pennywise souts, startling Richie into falling on his rear. Hie eyes widen as Pennywise cruelly cackles at Richie. The clown’s blue eyes suddenly flicker into yellow, and Richie begins crab-crawling backwards on the grass as Pennywise launches itself at the man. Richie falls onto the earth, closing his eyes and awaiting his inevitable demise.

He waits some more.

Richie peeks his right eye open, only to see the world is back to normal again with no sign of Pennywise anywhere. Riche lets out a shaky sigh, relieved yet still terrified. He lets his head lull back to the earth as he lets himself breathe for a moment.

Richie just lays there for a short while before he sits up on the grass, his heart still hammering in his chest, and his arms spread out behind him as he watches the people of Derry ignore him whilst they stroll by, seemingly unaware of his sudden outburst. Everyone in this town always seemed to be...out of it, so to speak. Richie is grateful for it in this moment.

Richie pulls himself forward, folding his legs against his chest as he hugs them and shoves his chin between his knees. He watches two kids ride passed him on their bikes, bickering about something as they glide across the grass.

Richie releases his legs and stares in awe when he thinks he sees himself and Eddie riding by, but with a painful blink, he realizes his eyes were playing tricks. Or was it Pennywise's lingering effects, taunting him one last time? Richie decides to stand up and brush the dirt off his behind before shoving his hands in his coat pockets and trudging towards the Inn.

His hand grasps the token in his pocket, feeling more grounded with it in his grasp. He thinks of fanny packs and polo shirts on his walk and dreads the inevitable.

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of my favourite scenes in the film. I personally felt the song was way too short and extremely repetitive, so I fixed it. You're welcome.


End file.
